Good Bye
by Iorek Byrnison
Summary: Placing a kiss against the name engraved upon the cold marble Harry smiled a shaky smile and turned to leave knowing he would come back to this place tomorrow. Oneshot HPSB R&R! Harry mourns his lover's death.


**Good Bye

* * *

**

Harry sighed as he looked at the grave marker in front of him. The marker itself was new,  
but the empty grave under it seemed to have been there forever. There was no body. They hadn't been able to retrieve it and that hurt him just like the rest of the reason that he was here.

_Occured to me the other day._

You've been gone now a couple years.

He came here everyday. It had only been fitting for the memorial to be placed here. It had been their favorite place after all. It had been their place. The only place that they could get away from everything. The war, the people, the ridicule.

_Well I guess it takes a while _

_For someone to really disappear._

He could still remember his lover's voice. His laugh. His face. His hair. His eyes. He could still remember his fingers. How they had always touched him so tenderly like he was made of glass and could break at any moment. He could remember the feeling of their bodies melding together, intertwining limbs in their dance of love. He could still remember his lover inside him rocking slowly at first, then gaining speeduntil they both reached their climax.Yelling as they came.He could still feel the vague ghostly hands that seemed to still rake against his skin like they had so long ago. How every move, every touch, every moan and whisper added fuel to the fire and passion that was their love.

He could remember the love he had felt for his lover each time he woke up wrapped up in his warm embrace. How they would both smile before kissing passionately and getting ready for the day. He could remember the love shining through his eyes everytime he looked into them.  
How he would get lost staring into his soul knowing that his partner was just as lost in the love that was shining in his own eyes.

_And I remember where I was_

_When word came about you_

_It was a day much like today _

_The sky was bright and wide and blue_

He could still remember the confusion and fear in his eyes as he fell, hand grasping for anything that could keep him upright. He could remember the exact moment he and his lover's eyes had locked for the last time. How the confusion had melted straight away ,taking the fear kicking and screaming with it, leaving only the love for him inside. A few seconds of peace before he disappeared forever. Harry had been happy to give him that at least.

It had rained in his heart since that day. He couldn't understand how everyone and everything could go on like nothing had happened. Like nothing had been ripped away from them.  
Like it didn't matter that his soul mate would never hold him ever again. How they could be so happy when he was dieing on the inside.

_And I wonder_

_Where you are_

_And if the pain ends_

_When you die _

_And I wonder_

_If there was_

_Some better way_

_To say Good Bye_

The pain had never stopped. It never numbed. It only grew making it thunder within his heart. Even five years and a dark lord later he could still feel the pain as fresh and real as the day it began.

Harry knew that he would love him till the day he died, but that only made him wish that one of the remaining Death Eaters would come and Avada Kedavra him already so he could leave the pain behind and go join his love in the clouds.

_Today my heart was big and sore._

It's trying to push right through my skin.

Won't see you anymore.

Guess that's finally sinking in.

There was some part of him that knew his lover wouldn't want him to mourn, but it was much smaller than the need to mourn. To mourn the one person he had ever loved more than anything. The one person that was gone.

The one person he would never get to hold. To touch. To hear. To see. That one person that had made him melt with each movement. Each gesture. The one person who's passion outweighed the very world itself.

_Cause you can't make somebody see_

_With the simple words you say._

_  
All their beauty from within_

_Sometimes they just look away._

Harry sighed once more and stood looking at all that remained of his lover to the world.  
He would love him forever, he knew that already,but visiting this place everyday seemed to take away a little bit of the pain for a little bit of a while. It made the loss a little more bareable to his wilting heart.

_And I wonder _

_Where you are _

_And if the pain ends _

_When you die _

_And I wonder_

_If there was_

_Some better way _

_To say Good Bye_

Placing a kiss against the name engraved upon the cold marble Harry smiled a shaky smile and turned to leave knowing he would come back to this place tomorrow.

"Good Bye Sirius."

**Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**_Okay ,by requests from all you lovely reviewers, I have written another SB/HP ficlet thingy.This one is sad too, but I think it's better than the other.The lyrics are from the song called "Good Bye" by Martina Mcbride.I am sorry about the spelling errors, seeing as my beta is temporarily out of service and so is my microsoft word..forgive me please oh loyal readers!_**

**_It is also a breakthrough into the slightly lemony writing that I've been dieing to try. I hope you liked this one as well and I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did cause then I could petition for Daniel Radcliff to be my little boy toy..man that sounds so good... :D_**

**_Nways review okay!_**


End file.
